GeneticaLens, a multi-media video production and technology services company, has joined forces with a team of leading researchers in the early detection of Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) to create the Autism Spectrum Disorders Risk Alert (ASDRA"). ASDRA" is a software system and integrated web based toolset with access to a video-intensive database, that facilitates the early assessment of Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) by assisting pediatricians in following the complex American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) recommended guidelines for the surveillance of children three years of age and under. ASDRA" will be designed to be compatible with pediatric office EMR programs or work as a stand-alone application. At the end of Phase II ASDRA" will provide: a. A Pediatrician Parent Share Tool (PPST!) with an interactive, video- enhanced assessment tool (the IMCHAT), as well tracking devices and reminder/alert features. b. A 2-part CME course and tests to train healthcare providers on the early risk alerts of ASD as well as the referral and follow-up protocols to follow when a child if found to be at-risk;c. An online manual of video and data for ongoing use by pediatricians, families, and other interested parties. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: New guidelines put forth by the American Academy of Pediatrics now suggest that all children should be screened for Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) using a validated instrument at 18 and 24 months. There is now conclusive evidence demonstrating the effectiveness of intensive early intervention for infants and toddlers with ASD (Dawson &Osterling, 1997;National Research Council, 2001;Myers, Johnson, and the Council on Children with Disabilities, 2007). Children who are not detected at an early age cannot benefit from these early interventions, and the consequences can be life-long and devastating. ASDRA" a web-based, video-intensive software and toolset, is design to assist pediatric practices to more effectively and efficiently provide early surveillance of ASD for children 3 years of age and younger. ASDRA" will improve the accuracy and speed up the process of early identification of children at-risk for ASD so that the appropriate interventions can begin as early as possible and the outcomes of children diagnosed with ASD can be improved.